1stfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash (Dragon Ball Fanon)
Clash is the first recorded Rage Saiyan. He was the greatest rival Grimm ever had due to his inability to be destroyed. He is an extremely dangerous intergalactic criminal, that only Grimm can fight toe to toe and not die. U fucking pussy licker vagina ass 'Power Level' 'Physical Capabilities' Clash is an extremely physically dominating person able to take numerous blows from Grimm and Goku without so much as a single gash. He can be destroyed by particularely powerful techniques but it's never permanent due to his ability to be reborn immune to whatever killed him as well as recieve a massive boost in power. He can move a blinding speeds even for beings like Saiyans. 'Ki Capabilities' Clash has incredibly powerful red ki it is capable of leveling entire galaxies in one huge blast. Or with a few small ones an entire country. 'Abilities' 'True Rage Saiyan' True Rage Saiyan is the initial transformation of Clash. It's power is comparable to Kaio-Ken x10. It is recognizable by the entirely red eyes with no visible irises. It also has a red aura. In this stage Clash succumbs to an uncontrolable rage. 'Ascended Rage Saiyan' Ascended Rage Saiyan is the first super stage of Clash. It's power is comparable to Kaio-Ken x20. It is recognizable by to now visibly red irises and red and black hair and glowing red body. It also has a red aura. In tis stage Clash's rage is more focussed but he is still massively unpredictable. 'Super Rage Saiyan' Super Rage Saiyan is the second super stage of Clash. It's power is comparable to Super Saiyan. It is recognizable by the red and black hair and red fur now starting to grow on the upper parts of Clash. It also has a red aura now with black lightning acting as a protective barrier to oncoming attacks. In this stage Clash's rage is even more focussed but again it is still massively unpredictable. 'Ultra Rage Saiyan' Ultra Rage Saiyan is the third super stage of Clash. It's power is comparable to Super Saiyan 2. It is recognizable by the now more red but still black hair and the extra red fur on the upper parts of his body. It also has a red aura with again black lightning acting as a protective barrier to oncoming attacks. In this stage Clash's rage is even more focussed to a noticable level where he can atleast tell who is an enemy. 'Mega Rage Saiyan' Mega Rage Saiyan is the fourth super stage of Clash. It's power is comparable to Super Saiyan 3. It is recognizable by the now even more red but still black hair and the extra red fur on the arms. It also has a red aura with yet again black lightning acting as a protective barrier to oncoming attacks. In this stage Clash's rage is even more focussed to a largely noticable level where he can now tell who is an ally. 'Ultimate Rage Saiyan' Ultimate Rage Saiyan is the fifth super stage of Clash. It's power is comparable to Super Saiyan 4. It is recogniqzable by Clash large muscle mass and the now even more red but again still black hair and the extra red fur on the arms (due to this image having sleeves you can't see the fur). It also has a red aura with now black and red lightning acting as a protective barrier to most high level attacks. In this stage Clash's rage is even more focussed to an amazingly noticable level where he can now speak a little. 'Supreme Rage Saiyan' Supreme Rage Saiyan is the sixth super stage of Clash. It's is almost completely indestructible able to take hugely destructive attacks without any damage. It is recognizable by huge size and even more red but still black hair, and even more red fur. It has a red aura but its shaped like a sphere and still with red and black lightning and both the aura and the lightning are acting as a protective barrier to almost any attack. In this stage Clash's rage is almost totally focussed the same personality as him in his base level. 'Final Rage Saiyan' Final Rage Saiyan is the seventh and final super stage of Clash. It is impossibly strong capably of destroying whole planets with a simple punch. It is recognizable by the entirely red hair and being totally covered in red fur and its huge size. It also has a protective red spherical aura with red lightning that also acts as a protective capabilities rivalling adamantium. 'Death Evolution' Every time Clash dies he is reincarnted and massively boosted in power. 'Zenkai' Every time Clash gets hurt he gains power. 'Flight' Through the use of ki Clash can fly at amazing speeds. 'Techniques' 'Galaxy Impact' Clash charges red energy and black or red lightning depending on his state to either of his hands and punches so hard it would destroy whole planets. With the energy fused the incredible power of his puch it's capable of destroying a persons whole body. 'Galaxy Bomb' Clash creates a small red energy ball with black or red lightning depending on his state in eiether of his hands and throws it when it's hit it massively expands and and explodes with enough force to destroy up to a planet. 'Galaxy Destroyer' Clash has never used this move but he stated it is capable of easily destroying whole galaxies. 'Related Topics' - Grimm (Soul Eater Fanon) - Dimensional Diamond (Halo Fanon) - C.O.G. Super Soldier (Gears of War Fanon) - Lucas Bishop (Bionic Commando Fanon) - Project Dynamo (Halo Fanon) - Neo the Cyborg (Metal Gear Fanon) - Sentinel-II (Resistance Fanon)